Team Roo Island: Mario Style
by Arle Nadja
Summary: In a strange twist of events, all Team Roo Island from Neopia have ended up in the Marioverse. But...why them? Although this is a crossover with Neopets, I wanted to put it in the Mario section, because it takes place mostly in the Marioverse. :3
1. Chapter 1: The Start of it All

_**Introduction**_

On an average day in Neopia, the Altador Cup was in motion, but not too far into it. Every team was looking for more ways to get points. They relied on Make Some Noise and Slushie Slinger played by fans in order to help them. But they wanted to make some points themselves then just Yooyuball. Altador, Brightvale, Darigan Citadel, Faerieland, Haunted Woods, Kiko Lake, Krawk Island, Terror Mountain, Tyrannia, Maraqua, Roo Island, Mystery Island, Lost Desert, Meridell, Kreludor, Shenkuu, and Virtupets Space Station all looked for more alternatives, but alas, nothing. But one day, 17 strange notes were posted on the stadium door. They all stated the same thing, but were marked with each team's symbol. Dayla, who was once on the Roo Island team, had come to visit, only to find out that only half of the teams were practicing today. Grabbing the Roo Island note, she darted off…

_**Roo Island**_

After running, flying, a boat trip, a Doughnut, and more running, Dayla finally reached Roo Island. She stopped to catch her breath.

"I swear…these guys owe me BIG time…" she muttered. After she could breathe again, she ran about a couple more yards. Lilo Blumario, Clutch Billaban, Jair Tollet, Fenny Vail, and Gordo Gunnels, otherwise just known as the Roo Island team, were practicing Yooyuball outside, since the stadium was only open for practice for half of the teams.

"GUYS!!!" Dayla yelled before collapsing in exhaustion. The other five came over.

"What the heck is it? Can't you see we're BUSY!?" Fenny asked. Dayla weakly held up the note.

"Y-you owe me 500 N-Neopoints for pain and s-suffering…" she muttered.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Lilo asked.

"DANGIT JUST READ IT!" Dayla yelled.

"Actually, I'm not really in a reading mood right now…" Lilo explained.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE IN A BREATHING MOOD EITHER IF YOU DON'T READ IT!" Dayla yelled angrily. Lilo sweat dropped.

"Dang…I'll read it I'll read it…" he muttered.

"Dear Roo Island Team,

It has come to my attention that you are eager to collect more points for the Altador Cup. Thus, I have come to the decision that plays will be held. The team who puts on the best performance will win plenty of points, which could very well make you unbeatable. Until then, Ciao!

Anonymous"

"A…play?" Jair asked.

"What the heck do plays have to do with Yooyuball???" Gordo asked. The others shrugged.

"Where might this thing be, anyways?" Clutch asked. Dayla took the note from Lilo and turned it over. It said: "The Stadium, Saturday at Noon, you dolt."

"That answers that question…" Jair commented, sweat dropping. Dayla looked at her watch that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, it's Saturday, and it's…11:55." She noted.

"DANGIT!" Lilo yelled, annoyed.

"Now we have to fly to flipping Faerieland, go to the stupid stadium, and do a play in FIVE MINUTES!!!" Dayla's watch ticked.

"Four minutes."

"CRUD! Now we must resort to---BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!!!" after everybody else gasped, they went to the Main Page and clicked on the Altador Cup.

"Why didn't we do that a minute ago?" Fenny asked.

"I dunno, I'm just slow today." Lilo explained.

"You're slow everyday…" Dayla mumbled under her breath. As the six of them entered the stadium, it was empty.

"What the heck…? Nobody's here!" Fenny noticed.

"That's obvious, shorty." Gordo mumbled. Fenny kicked him in the shin and moved onwards.

"So…now what?" Jair asked. Suddenly, a strange cold/evil feeling wind blew through.

"Clutch, did you close the door?" Dayla asked. The Wind slammed it shut.

"That answers that." Clutch said. Suddenly, the Wind seemed to attack them in some sort of way, like, I dunno, MAGIC. Suddenly, they all blacked out.

They were going to be ticked off when they woke up…

…_**Toad Town?**_

Ki. Ki the Orange Shapeshifter…she was fairly popular around these parts for saving the world and stuff. Like every day, she wore a new outfit. Her hair was down, she wore a rainbow colored shirt, and her usual jeans, but they had rainbow sparkles on them. As she leaned against the outside of the Toad Town Inn, she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the outskirts of town.

"Greaaaaaaat." She mumbled, walking to the outskirts.

_**Toad Town Outskirts**_

As Ki strolled along, the scenery brought back memories. After all, she had been here tons of times.

"I think it came from over here…" she mumbled, slipping behind the usual background. Surprisingly, it was the clearing where Linn and Ki first experienced the Wind.

"Hello?" she asked, waiting for a reply. There was no answer.

"Crud…" Ki mumbled.

"Now I have to WALK around and find out what the heck happened…" suddenly, she paused. A giant tree was knocked over.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" that tree was one of the biggest trees around. You would have to be warping from another dimension along with a strong wind or magic or something to knock that over…Ki paused.

"Dangit, it's the whole thing over again…" she mumbled. (Read the Mirror series) Sighing, Ki walked over to it and looked around.

"Hellooooooo?" she asked again. Suddenly, she saw somebody who was lucky enough to not be squished to death by the colossal tree. Little did she know, it was Lilo Blumario…

_**The Inn**_

Ki burst into the Toad Town Inn, dragging Lilo.

"Vita?" she asked.

"Wha happened?" Vita asked. Vita was the Innkeeper at the Toad Town Inn. Ki threw Lilo onto the bed, literally.

"What the heck?" Vita asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know. I found this guy unconscious on the outskirts of town. He was fortunate enough to not be killed by this giant tree that collapsed…but I'm guessing due to the need of magic to knock over that thing, this is Dimentio's work." Ki explained.

"…That's sort of obvious." Vita commented, sweat dropping.

"Sooo…what do we do now?" Ki asked.

"Umm…wait?" Vita suggested.

"Works for me…"

_**5 minutes later…**_

Suddenly, Lilo woke up.

"ZOMG WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" he asked frantically. Ki and Vita sweat dropped.

"Umm…the Toad Town Inn." Vita explained.

"Huh?" Lilo asked, jumping out of the bed.

"The Toad Town Inn." Vita explained, slower this time.

"Where in Neopia is that? Would it be anywhere close to Altador or Faerieland or something?" he asked, confused.

"Umm…we're located near the Forever Forest and the Outskirts of Toad Town, and there's some pipes that lead to other places…" Ki explained. Lilo blinked twice.

"Did TNT revamp again?" he asked.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Vita asked.

"Did TNT change Neopia again? Because I don't know what you're…" Ki cut him off.

"This isn't Neopia. This is the Marioverse, the Mushroom Planet, some people call this place Plit…you know."

"Sweet Queen Fyora…" Lilo muttered, falling over.

"…Well then." Vita commented.

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: That ends the first chapter of the story. We are left with many questions. Is Dimentio behind this, and if so, why? Where is everybody else? Will other teams end up like this? Where the heck did Dayla get a doughnut!? These questions (except that last one) will be answered throughout the story and such. R&R please! Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

Meanwhile, Jair awoke not too far away from Peach's castle.

"Ugh, what happened?" she groaned as she stood up. Well technically, since she didn't have feet, she sorta defied logics and floated.

"W-Where am I? Where did everyone go?" she stammered. She was too weak though. Whatever it was that knocked her out must've drained every last ounce of her energy. Thus, she blacked out again.

Suddenly, Toad walked around, and noticed Jair on the ground.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GRAMBI!!!" he yelled.

_**Peach's Castle**_

"PRINCESS PEEEEEEEEEACH!!!" he yelled, scrambling towards the castle. Toad burst through the castle doors.

"PRINCESSPEACHPRINCESSPEACHPRINCESSPEACHPRINCESSPEACH!!!" he yelled frantically, making his way to Princess Peach and Toadsworth.

"What is it, Toad?" Peach asked.

"There was this thingy, and it was outside, and it was like a birdie fish thing, and it's unconscious, and it's WEIRD!!!" he explained frantically.

"Huh?" Peach asked, blinking twice.

"C'mon!!!" he said, bringing Peach to the scene.

_**Outside of the Castle**_

"ZOMG THERE IT IS!!!" Toad exclaimed, pointing to Jair, who was half-dead. Peach was shocked. Quickly, she pulled out a cell phone, and dialed her emergency crew…

_**Peach's Castle Inn**_

Inns seemed to be everywhere, even in Peach's own castle. Jair woke up.

"Ugh…where the heck am I NOW?" she asked as she got up. She blinked twice.

"What the heck?" she muttered.

"ZOMG!!!" Toad exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"I'm happy to see you're alive…" Peach said.

"You're always happy…" Toad muttered. Peach shot him a glare, and he shut up.

"Uh, I don't think I'm from here…" Jair said, obviously having more common sense then Lilo.

"…Where is here? Who are you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Princess Peach, and this is my castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. This is Toad, and that's Toadsworth." Peach explained.

"Crud. So I'm NOT in Neopia anymore…" she muttered. Jair sighed.

"Well anyways, the name's Jair. Jair Tollet." She introduced. Peach nodded. But Jair couldn't help but wonder what happened to the others…

"Jair? Do you mind if we had an interview?" Peach asked. Jair shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…"

_**Mario's House**_

Fenny woke up in front of the pipe that was in front of Mario's house. She woke up rather fast, unlike Jair and Lilo.

"WHO THE HECK DID THAT!?" she questioned angrily.

"Huh? Where in the name of Fyora am I?" she asked herself, blinking twice. She looked at the sign that was on the house in front of her.

"Who the heck is Mario?" she asked.

"Eh, who cares…" she shrugged, and walked inside. Luigi, who was in the kitchen eating spaghetti, paused.

"Who the heck are you!?" he asked.

"No, a better question would be WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I, BECAUSE IT DEFINITELY AIN'T NEOPIA!" Fenny yelled. Luigi dropped his fork.

"Um…you're in my house? My name is Luigi?" Luigi blinked.

"Oh. The name's Fenny. Fenny Vail. I swear, if you make fun of it, you'll never speak again." She said, fire burning in her eyes. Luigi nodded nervously.

"_Dang, I'm being threatened by some…thingy. Seriously, what is she, 10? Mario is going to mock me forever about this…oh wait, he went somewhere…crud, I forgot where…" _Luigi thought.

_**Bowser's Castle**_

Meanwhile, Gordo woke up in front of Bowser's Castle.

"Where the heck am I!?" he mumbled.

"Hey look, a castle! Cool." He said, going inside the castle. Meanwhile, Clutch woke up about 2 feet away to the sound of the giant doors opening.

"Eh? What happened?" he mumbled. He noticed Gordo going into the castle.

"Hey! Wait for me!!!" Clutch exclaimed, following him inside.

We'll come back to these two later…

_**Yoshi's Island**_

Dayla woke up in the middle of a jungle on Yoshi's Island that I just made up.

"Ugh, what happened?" she said, standing up.

"DANG! IT'S HUMID!" Dayla exclaimed. It felt like it was at least 100 or more degrees. Suddenly, Yoshi came up.

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, that's nice…" Dayla said, sweat dropping. This probably wasn't Lutari Island or Mystery Island. She had enough common sense to know that this wasn't Neopia.

"Okay, so…where the heck AM I then?" she asked herself.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed happily.

"Um, hi? My name's Dayla. Who are you?" she asked.

"Yoshi!"

"Wow. Why did I not expect that?" she asked herself, sweat dropping again.

"Yoshi!"

"Okayyyyyy…"

"Yoshi!"

"Alright, that's enough. That's just plain annoying now."

"YOSHI!!!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh sweet Fyora…" Dayla mumbled.

_**Toad Town Inn**_

Lilo got back up.

"Well then…who the heck are you people? The name's Lilo, Lilo Blumario to be more precise." He explained, more calm than 2 minutes ago.

"Ki."

"Vita."

"Fice.T." Fice.T suddenly appeared from under the little table.

"Why do you ALWAYS do that!?" Vita asked.

"Because." Fice.T said innocently.

"Okay, well, have you seen anybody who wears an outfit like mine or something?" Lilo asked. Ki, Vita, and Fice.T all shook their heads.

"Crud. Oh well, time to watch some TV!!!" he exclaimed, turning on the TV.

"When did you get a TV in here???" Ki asked.

"I dunno." Vita blinked.

"In today's news, Princess Peach got an unexpected visitor. We're filming a live interview…" the announcer began. The shot switched to a live scene with Princess Peach, and interviewer, and Jair, who looked awfully nervous.

"Now, what is your name?" the interviewer who we'll now call Tina Talkolotz asked.

"J-Jair. Jair Tollet." Jair replied shakily. Lilo wore a blank expression on his face.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S JAIR!!!" he exclaimed.

"How far is the castle?" he asked.

"Just follow the yellow brick road!" Vita exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"They painted the brick path to the castle yellow. So…yeah." Vita explained.

"Oh." He said. Soon, he darted out of the door.

_**Peach's Castle**_

"Now, why did you end up here, in the castle?" Tina asked.

"To tell you the truth Ms.Talkolotz, I just went out cold earlier, and wound up here." Jair explained.

"I see. Now…" Tina Talkolotz was interrupted as Lilo burst open the door. Jair stood up in shock.

"Lilo!?" she asked.

"Jair?" Lilo asked.

"Muffins!" Toad exclaimed. Everyone stared at him.

"What? Muffins are good!" he backed himself up. Everyone nodded in agreement. They ARE yummy. :3 Uh, anyways…

"Who is this, Jair?" Peach asked.

"That's Lilo, one of my friends." Jair said.

"Who the heck is she?" Lilo asked.

"This is Princess Peach." Jair introduced.

"Oh. Anyways, what happened?" Lilo asked, walking over by the others.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in the stadium, then there was that Wind…and after that, nothing." Jair explained. Ki suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"How'd you…" Lilo began.

"Wind, you say?" Ki asked.

"Yeah. It was weird. It was sort of…evil feeling in a way, you know?" Ki nodded.

"I've seen this thing before. Many times really. But it usually happened to people on Earth. I guess Dimentio has new targets…" Ki explained. Lilo was still wondering how the heck Ki just popped up out of nowhere.

"…I don't get it. But, enough of that. Lilo, we still need to find Fenny, Clutch, Dayla, and Gordo." Jair said.

"How the heck did she do that…? Huh? Oh, yeah sure whatever…" Lilo commented.

"I'll come with. I know a bit more about this place than you two do." Ki explained.

"Then its unanimous, we head out, ASAP." Jair explained. Ki and Lilo nodded. Minutes later, they were out the door, and they began their quest to find the others…

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: We have even more questions now. Will Jair, Lilo and Ki find the others? What's going to happen to Clutch and Gordo? Will Luigi ever get to finish his spaghetti? Where did Mario go? Will Yoshi ever shut up? How the heck did Ki pop up out of nowhere? What's Dimentio's goal THIS time? Why are muffins so good!? In due time, most of the sane questions will be answered. Maybe that spaghetti one…**_

_**Until then, R&R please:3**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
